


Good Vibrations

by LaDragonaria



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Reapers were defeated, the galaxy is being rebuilt and so John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko don't always get the chance to be together. So, they worked to "modify" the OmniTool using the programming for the quarian Nerve Stim Pro for those times when they're worlds away and the sound of each other's voice is a bit too frustratingly basic.</p><p>And of course, Shepard turns slightly Renegade on the Major and decides to use his powers for evil. :)</p><p>An early Christmas gift to my fans, the Mass Effect fandom and two people on Tumblr who give me heart palpitations when I get responses from them and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I was embarrassingly close to naming this fic/series/whatever "Merry Kinkmas".

"Gettin' ready for some friendly extranet conversations with Mrs. Commander Alenko and your 'right-hand man' Mr. Good Touch, Major?" James Vega. Forever teasing Kaidan Alenko about his relationship with Commander Shepard. 

"James..." Cortez rolled his eyes. James liked to get under everyone's skin if he could.

If anything, James was getting worse these days. Without anything to channel his energy into now that the Reapers were gone and the N7 was currently on hold until repairs were done, or had an adequate start, he had nothing to do with himself... and no one to do anything else with, which was what Kaidan usually used as his ammo for counterattacking.

"I'm going to check in with... Commander Shepard, yes." He always slipped and said John. Almost.

"Mmhmm. Counting down the days til he pins you to the bed and... you know... checks in with you, huh?"

"Nah. If I need to keep time, I do it by keeping track of how many times you get a girl to go to bed with you. It's kind of like Christmas. You get really excited, talk about it for weeks to come, talk about it for weeks after and then nothing until next December."

Cortez snorted.

"Hey, it's hard to find a quality woman who isn't intimidated by a bronzed god!"

"They're intimidated because you look like Donkey Kong and smell twice as bad, Mr. Vega..."

"...Well, excuse me. It doesn't help that most of the crew are guys. And the only girls around here are... a robot, a lesbian, the doc who is too old for me, Gabby is all up on the guy with the accent, Sparks is up with the fleet and the other Doc T'soni is on Thessia."

"There's always the two who watch the war room."

"Are you kidding? Those two gossip to each other so much I might as well sleep with both of them if I sleep with one of them."

"You should be so lucky." Cortez smirked. "Why don't you just ask one of the guys to you know... give you a hand."

"Don't be stupid, pendejo, I don't swing that way."

"..." Kaidan quickly felt like he should leave.

"Oh, really? So a mouth is just a mouth?"

"Dude, shut up!"

"I've still got his number if you need a mouth again haha..."

"That was different! Everyone was on edge and..."

"I should go..." Kaidan sounded almost like John as he just slipped into the elevator as fast as humanly possible without running.

 

It felt strange to be back on the Normandy without Shepard. It had just been docked on Earth in Vancouver where Kaidan was helping out with the relief effort. Shepard had been on the Citadel trying to coordinate with the Council and get things squared away.

They'd kept in touch all the time and as touching as the documentary vids were on the Love Between Two Spectres, it only made him wish he had John back more and more. They'd been drawn together when they were running out of time and now that there was an overabundance of time, he was nowhere to be seen.

Still, being Shepard's boyfriend and the Spectre on board did have its perks... namely, stealing John's bed and his shower for his own personal use. Plus, it gave him the privacy to speak with John... and speaking was rarely the only thing they did when they had scheduled some time alone. Oh, it was difficult to coordinate... release dates, but it was almost like a date.

Kaidan rode the elevator up and sighed audibly before his OmniTool beeped at him. Shepard was online and sending him a message.

He turned it on and he could hear John's voice which made him smile.

"Hey, soldier."

"Hey... Shepard."

"How are you?"

"Good. Tired, but good. Where are you?"

"The Presidium. Trying to convince Telos to send more aid to Kar'Shan and the worlds around Palaven."

"Let me guess, her main concern is Thessia."

"Yeah. Luckily... the words of a Justicar carry some weight. And if that fails, I could always ask the Shadow Broker; strongarm her into agreeing."

"Always the master manipulator."

"Of course. Speaking of which... what are you wearing right now, Major."

"Mm... My armor still. It's been too crazy to actually sit down and take it off."

"Leave it on."

Kaidan blushed and began to harden in his suit hearing Shepard's husky voice directed at him. "Yes, sir." He answered back as quickly as his mind would let him.

"What else are you wearing?" Shepard inquired in his authoritative voice with a slight snicker. 

Kaidan felt his legs tingle, hardening more and more with his tone. "Just the... suit. The combat greaves. Gauntlets... No helmet though."

"Mm.."

"...The under-suit... armor... stuff... you know." Armor was made for sturdiness and protection. The under armor was more or less like a wetsuit, to keep the wearer warm in space and insulated. It wasn't always a pleasant thing to wear but they were padded in the right places and generally comfortable unless it was ungodly hot.

"And what else?"

"What else?" ...Was there anything else? He took a moment to look over himself. 

"...What are you wearing underneath...?" Shepard suggested.

"Oh. Right..." Kaidan was so caught up in giving the correct answer that he... forgot the correct answer. "Um... Well..."

"Well?"

He hardened again and his thighs started to tingle. He bit his lip with a sheepish smile. He felt a tingle rise up his thighs to his buttocks and groin that only intensified his feeling.

"It's..." Kaidan was embarrassed but at the same time, it was Shepard. The man had saved the world and seen him naked; he'd done both of those things multiple times and usually in quick succession. "...I'm wearing a jockstrap today..."

"Really?" Shepard sounded surprised; delighted but surprised.

"Yeah... It... I mean the regular standard issue briefs are... nice... but..."

"But?"

"You remember when we talked last...?"

"Yeah?"

"That... fantasy about you... stopping in out of nowhere... pulling my pants down and just having at me... Well... Wouldn't the underwear... get in the way a bit?"

"Mmm... So you wore it for me?"

The tingle ran up his legs again and into his balls, as he nodded, blushing, as if Shepard could see him nod or blush.

"That... was one of our best... sessions... So, I thought, maybe we could try that one again. Like... where you surprise me and just have your way with me. And you don't have yank down lots of fabric. My armor's off and... then you have me." He paused for a moment. "...Then you take me."

"I like that." He cooed and the tingle intensified in Kaidan's balls. He nearly got the wind knocked out of him by how much the tingle started to intensify. He'd never felt quite so horny. "I'd come in while you're taking off your armor... get the rest of it off myself... look at my beautiful man and his gorgeous ass... And then we'd see if I could make you see stars."

Kaidan was about to mention that they could see stars if they went to the observation deck, thinking that would be funny and a way to direct the romantic sexual tension but he was stunned into silence by a wave of pleasure that enveloped him.

"...You okay, Kaidan..."

He must have gasped. "Yeah. I'm... hot is all."

"Hell yeah you are."

"...No, I meant... Well... no, it's not important."

Another jolt of feeling seized him and he moaned again.

"Hey, Kaidan... don't go getting off without me... Keep your hands to yourself!" He joked. "Or should I say, away from yourself?"

"I'm... still in my armor, Shepard."

"Heh... Sure you are. I bet you have that big hand wrapped around it, pumping it nice and slow like a good boy... because I taught you to wait for me, didn't I?" The voice cooed again and Kaidan bit his lip and nodded as if Shepard could see him.

"Yeah..."

"What was that?"

Kaidan felt another surge tickling his balls, only more powerful and he nearly lost his balance. "Y-Yes... Sir."

"That's better. Now imagine I'm there with you. And I start in with you, but you're mine and I get to take my time with you. Your armor stays on while you undress me. You'd think that'd make you in charge wouldn't you? Being the clothed one while I'm there in my underwear. But you're waiting on me. Because while you're in the big... hard... shell... subject to me being as mean to your lips as I want, the rest of you is locked up nice and tight until I say different, isn't it?"

He could feel his nipples harden as flutters ran up his stomach and chest. It was like nervousness mixed with something almost electric. With the dull throbbing in his stomach that felt like pure desire had dropped to the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy and knotted he was entirely on edge. But with the pleasurable swirl in his thighs, the base of his ass near the tail bone and the surges of pleasure around his balls, he couldn't think at all.

"Yes... Sir..."

"When I have control of you, you'll do practically anything I say. You didn't expect me to be there with you, to be watching the whole time while you had those perverted fantasies in your mind. You were imagining me the whole day and what I'd do to you tonight. You had no idea I'd snuck in to be with you. You had no way of knowing. Get down on your knees, Kaidan. Keep your legs far apart... mm... farther than you are now, like I'm kneeling behind you and I've got my arms around your waist, ready to take you from behind..."

Kaidan agreed, blinded by the feeling that was clouding every rational thought. Once he did, the feeling began to dance up his cock and buzz around the head of his cock, practically making him see stars that weren't there.

"I'd had you in my arms and was teasing you and pulling you out of your armor but you're still under my control and then I've got you... rubbing my hands all over your nipples, which hadn't been properly abused in a long time. Just like you. You're practically begging for me to be mean to you as I bite your lip... neck... clavicle... left nipple... squeeze the other with my hand... squeeze your pec... change nipples... move my hands down... stare into your eyes... move one hand up to your lips and brush over it... the other squeezes your waist... thumb pushes against your bellybutton... teeth bite your lip again... then move and nip at your shoulder... thumb circles your right nipple... pinches it... you're mine."

"Yeah..." Kaidan absentmindedly reached down to touch himself before he realized he'd still been wearing the gauntlets and his armor so he was completely helpless to the buzz against his cock.

"I have you kneel and face the bed so you can support yourself while I work you. You try to touch yourself but I push your arms up onto the bed, you naughty boy..." Kaidan found himself agreeing and placed his gloved arms on the bed. "And now I've got the time to look at your beautiful bronzed body... I can't help but notice how nice my hand looks against your skin. And then I notice your undies and chuckle... No messing with fabric, I can just have my wicked way with you and you'd love that. You'd get off on that."

"Yeah... I'd.. get off on that..."

"What color is the jockstrap?"

"...Black."

"Mm... I move my hand down your spin, you want me and you're struggling in that pouch which is getting tighter and tighter..." Kaidan felt the buzzing increase and the surges of pleasure intensifying around his ass. "I'd tease your asscheeks and squeeze them like you know you'd want me to. I'd nip your ear and brush up against you so you'd know exactly what you'll get if you're good and obedient. I chuckle at the jockstrap and take one of the straps that lies across the back of your thigh... and I pull it back and snap it like a rubber band against you and you jerk forward."

Kaidan felt like something had slapped his right asscheek and he moaned softly.

"That's when you realize that you wore it all for me because you're totally and completely mine... And I'm yours..."

"Yeah..."

"And you know how I'm yours?"

"No..."

"Because I was on the Citadel and I really wanted to see you and your goofy face and to smell you again... and to see that goofy face in person when it says the sexiest things with the sexiest voice... and feel your skin again and kiss it because nothing turns me on so much as me having my pale skin up against your beautiful bronze skin... right before I pound into you or you pound into me... like that time I slammed you into the mattress and rode you all night..."

"Yeah...?" The buzzing intensified.

"So, I knew from last night how much you were missing me... so I called the Normandy back to the Citadel to pick me up and stowed away quietly with EDI's help to surprise you."

"...What?" Kaidan gained some clarity now despite the buzzing. It was easier to think when it was only his body buzzing and not his mind lost in the words.

"So, I decided to surprise you by hiding away, waiting in the bathroom while I had you play out my fun little game and mess with you..."

Kaidan nearly jumped when he felt the hand on his cheek, lightly brushing against his lips. That time it was for real and no elaborate fantasy. Kaidan stumbled to his feet, confused and somewhat embarrassed, turning around to spot Shepard who pressed another button. Another surge of pleasure more intense than before was buzzing in him now and he moaned loudly.

"Oh... you have GOT to be KIiiIDdin-g-g-g!" Sudden fluctuations in the power and pressure made him gasp and moan throughout his sentence. He would have been more upset if there wasn't a... generous buzzer working him over.

"Sorry, I meant to come out and... take you by surprise but you were too hot..."

"...You're in so much trouble, John..."

"Mmm..." He smirked again as a large jolt shot through Kaidan's ass, making him gasp and his legs nearly buckled. Kaidan glared at him, half-aroused, half-almost murderous. "You're incredibly sexy when you're angry, Kaidan."

"Well, good news: I'm about to be fucking gorgeous." Kaidan's eyes narrowed again despite the pleasure.

"Sorry. I'm already fucking gorgeous. And I'd much rather be fucking gorgeous right now..." 

Shepard smirked again, placing his hand on the armored breastplate and moving in, smirking continuously as if he'd just made some amazing joke and discovered a new form of comedy. Damn him. He always did that. Acted like a goof... Pulling it off only by his charm and suave attitude. That cocky... sexy... frat boy... saved the world multiple times... able to do amazing things with his tongue... how did he learn how to do that thing with his hip... he even looks good with his face pushed against the mattress, taking it deep... kind of bravado that made Kaidan want to slam him into a wall for multiple reasons.

"..."

"You're so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you..."

"I'm still mad."

"Good. Be mad." Shepard gave a dark look as the vibrations continued in sporadic jumps of differing intensities. 

Kaidan realized, amid pulses - that went up and down his thighs, reminding him of the time Shepard taught him how to squeeze and clamp down with his hips - buzzes - that tingled in and around his ass like the dull aching, longing, emptiness that made him want Shepard to pound into him harder and harder; provided there was enough lube for that - and the frictional jolts - which wrapped around his cock like it was John who was squeezing it, rubbing his thumb over the head, just to tease him and then really focusing on it to give him as much pleasure as possible and then pull it away so that Kaidan was left with a wanton gleam in his eyes - that he was right where John wanted him.

It was then that he realized and accepted that in that moment, was John's plaything... and he was probably going to get fucked like it and love every fucking second of it.


End file.
